The invention relates to a method for producing a belt buckle, which comprises an insertion part, having at least one belt opening for guiding a belt and an insertion appendage extending in the direction of insertion with holding catches protruding at both sides in the perpendicular direction, and a receiving part, comprising a basic body with at least one belt opening for guiding a belt and with a latch, extending from an insertion opening beginning at the insertion side of the basic body for inserting the insertion appendage of the insertion part in the direction of insertion and pivotally fastened at the basic body, cooperating with the holding catches in a locking position in the inserted state of the receiving part and the insertion part and ensuring the insertion appendage in the insertion opening of the receiving part, with the insertion opening being cut via a keyway cutter in the direction of insertion, beginning at the inserting side of the basic body, and forming a penetrating opening in the basic body, penetrating the basic body to the belt opening.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a belt buckle comprising an insertion part, having at least one belt opening for guiding a belt and an insertion appendage extending in the direction of insertion with holding catches protruding at both sides in the perpendicular direction, and a receiving part, comprising a basic body with at least one belt opening for guiding a belt and with an insertion opening beginning at the inserting side of the basic body for inserting the insertion appendage of the insertion part in the direction of insertion and provided with latches, mounted pivotally at the basic body, in the locking position in the inserted state of the receiving part and the insertion part cooperating with the holding catches of the insertion appendage of the insertion part and ensuring the insertion appendage in the insertion opening of the receiving part, with the insertion opening beginning at the inserting side of the basic body and being embodied as a penetrating opening penetrating the basic body to the belt opening.
A belt buckle produced according to such a method, for example for safety belts for fall protection, is known from the international trademark DM/045484 previously used by the applicant. Although this belt buckle has been proven in practice, higher load capacities of the buckle are desirable for certain applications.
In another buckle, even older and also known from prior use, the insertion opening in the basic body of the receiving part is not embodied as a penetrating opening extending to the belt opening but in the form of a blind hole. Here, a problem develops by dirt collecting in the insertion opening over time. For the purpose of lateral guidance, a slot-shaped recess is provided in the insertion appendage in its frontal section extending in the direction of insertion, cooperating with a bolt extending between the frontal and the rear lateral wall, limiting the insertion opening of the basic body of the receiving part. The slot-shaped recess additionally weakens the end of the insertion appendage.